The Call
by Doc Lee
Summary: Bit of fluff on how the changes between season Eight and Nine COULD have gone. Some swear words inside, but they are no more than what we have heard in the show. J/S


So... my first story. Hopefully i can upload this in the right place without too much trouble.

I don't own anything i'm submititng here, Can't remember who exactly owns who or what so i'm just going to say that the people that own Stargate SG-1 are the people that own Stargate SG-1... and they don't include me. (Hope thats a good enough disclaimer)

One last thing before you read my contribution ot the site... Constructive comments are welcome, but Flames will be simply put to use keeping my soup hot. So there's no point in bothering to flame me.

Hope you enjoy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Bzz-Bzz-Bzz-Bzz_

The low sound of the mobile phone buzzing for an incoming call brought the slender arm out from under the warmth of the bed sheets. Flipping the phone open the arm dragged it under the sheets to join the rest of the body.

'C'r'r' a croaky voice answered.

'Carter!' Brig. Gen Jack O'Neill's cheerful voice replied.

'Colonel?' Lt Col Sam Carter's head surfaced from under the sheets and sported a very confused frown.

'Yes,' Jack's smirk could be heard down the line, accompanied by another voice failing to hide their chuckles. 'You are Carter.'

'Sorry General,' Sam smacked herself on the forehead, embarrassed with the slip up. 'Aren't you in Washington? Why are you calling at four am? There's not an emergency at the base?' Sam shot up in her bed, instantly fully awake at the fear.

'Not really no,' Jack replied. 'I'm being promoted again.'

'What?' Sam gasped. 'Again, already?'

'Yeah,' Jack sighed. 'Hammonds retiring, properly this time, and they want me to replace him.'

'But.' Sam heard the problem in Jack's voice.

'The big guy won't consider moving the office to the mountain,' Jack dropped the bomb. 'I'd have to move out here permanently.'

'And you don't know if you should take the job?' Sam asked.

'Yeah,' Jack sighed again. 'I declined, at first. But Henry is rather persistent.'

'And?' Sam was wondering where Jack was rambling to.

'So I'm blackmailing him.' Jack casually replied.

'WHAT!!' Sam screeched. 'You're blackmailing the President of the United States??'

'Firstly,' Jack sounded pained. OWW! Secondly, yeah I am.'

'Why?' Sam asked as she clambered out of bed. She needed coffee to get through whatever Jack was up to now.

'Because I want the keys to the room,' Jack whispered down the line. Sam instantly stopped in the doorway to her bedroom.

'THE room?' Sam replied at the same volume as Jack.

'Yeah,' Jack replied. 'THE room. I'm going to ask for it to be legal for us to be together in exchange for me taking Hammonds job.'

'Jack,' Sam said as she found her special coffee. 'If you can get the regs gone, there's not going to be anything left for a key to use because I'm taking a damn axe to the door.'

'Colonel,' A new voice entered the conversation. 'Allow me to provide the Axe.'

Sam froze at the newcomer's words. It took a few seconds before she found her voice.

'Jack O'Neill you bloody asshole,' Sam bellowed down the line. 'You've had me on speakerphone in the oval office the whole time haven't you?'

'Umm...' Jack cringed as both Hayes and Hammond guffawed at Sam's response, 'Maybe.'

'Sir,' Sam calmly spoke to Hayes. 'I want to assure you that we've never done anything inappropriate.'

'Calm down Colonel,' Hayes grinned. 'I am well aware of the...connection between you two. When I came to office I had to read just about every single mission report that came out of the SGC. I've known for a while now that there is a link between the two of you that goes beyond the permitted limits of the USAF.'

'Jack has indeed requested that the regulations be dissolved between the two of you before he accepted the position of the Home-world Security directorship,' Hayes continued. 'With what you two have given in defence of this planet and many others, this is the least we could do. If you check both your fax machine and Email account in about five minutes you will find a confirmation of the declaration.'

'Sir,' Sam gulped down the lump. 'Thank you doesn't seem enough.'

'I believe 'Henry' is a good boys name,' Hayes smirked at Jack over the speakerphone. 'If I may be so bold.'

'You may Sir,' Sam smiled as she set the coffee machine off. 'So Sir, does this mean you're moving on up?'

Jack looked up to see both George and Henry staring at him intently, waiting his answer.

'To be honest Sam,' Jack replied. 'I didn't have a choice. I've been ordered to take over George's post affective in about three months. I had been kicking up quite the fuss over this. I'm more effective at the SGC.'

'I don't believe so Sir,' Sam countered. 'With you as the Homeworld Security director, you'll have overview of the whole of the US side of the Gate program. You can make the decisions that matter for everyone not just for the SGC. You can fix some of the paperwork flaws you always go on about.'

'I admit it's going to be tough not having you here on a daily basis,' Sam admitted. 'But this is where you are needed Jack. This is where you'll be able to do even more good than you do now.'

'Now why the hell didn't we get Colonel Carter to accompany Jack here,' Henry laughed at Hammond. 'She's come up with better reasons in two minutes than we have in an hour.'

'I stand by what I said at the first SGC briefing,' George replied chuckling. 'She is a lot smarter than us'

'I know,' Jack smiled.

'Sirs,' Sam responded. 'I'm not that smart.'

'Carter, you blew up a sun. Who else do you know that have done that?' Jack retorted.

'Yeah well...' Sam sounded embarrassed. 'Ah, the notification is here Sirs.'

A small knock on the Oval office door brought the three men's attention off the speakerphone. 'Mr President?' A slim blonde secretary entered. 'The representatives from the Republic of Congo have arrived.'

'Already?' Hayes looked at the clock. 'Darn, looks like we'll have to cut this short. Jack, I'll get in contact with you tomorrow to confirm some of the blurb involved and I'll see you on the course on Sunday George.'

'Maybe this time you'll win Henry,' Hammond chuckled as he and Jack stood.

'Maybe,' Hayes shook hands with both men. 'Jack, I wish you two the best.'

'Thank you Sir.' Jack nodded before leaving the room.

'Colonel?' Hayes called out suddenly remembering the woman left hanging on the phone.

Yes Sir,' Sam laughed realising the Presidents error. 'Thank you Sir.'

You're welcome Colonel,' Hayes replied as he noticed the Congo representatives entering. 'I must go now but I'll see you at the function.' Flicking a switch Hayes ended the call before turning to the newcomers.

Knowing the reason for the abrupt end to the call, Sam calmly carried on fixing the breakfast she was preparing. Taking a long gulp of her coffee, Sam slid into her sofa and reached for the TV remote.

Not a moment later the front door of her house opened and a small figure clumsily yet stealthily entered. Silently she watched the shape move into the room and head towards the kitchen. With a silent leap Sam threw herself at the body, pinning it to the ground.

'Cassie!!' Sam froze as she realised she was pinning a decidedly drunk Cassandra Frasier to her kitchen floor…..


End file.
